metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Mine detector
A mine detector is a device used to locate anti-personnel or anti-tank mines, most often via a metal detector. In military usage, the priority is to breach a minefield quickly in order to create a safe path for troops or vehicles. History During the 1960s, the mine detector was not quite effective, as it was incapable of differentiating scrap metal from actual land mines. It was also said that 1 out of 100 items that the mine detector picks up when scanning the area is an actual mine. By 2009, mine detectors had advanced completely, as they no longer responded to metal casings, and was based more on various systems used to detect chemicals for explosives, rather than the metal itself. Mine detectors have been used by special forces members, such as Big Boss, Solid Snake, and Raiden, on various sneaking missions. In 2009, the mine detectors included the latest chemical-detecting equipment from a private μ chem lab. Unconfirmed History ArmsTech developed their own mine detection system called the ArmsTech Pathtracker 3000 for use of searching for unexploded mines and bombs in the aftermath of a war. It operated by transmitting radio waves from the buried mines to an operative's radar specifying the location as well as the path of detonation.Metal Gear Solid: Official Mission Handbook, Millennium Books (1998). Behind the scenes The Mine Detector is an item used to detect enemy land mines when it is equipped, and can be found in most games in the . Original games In the original Metal Gear, the Mine Detector functions by visually displaying mines themselves on the game screen. In Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, the positions of mines are displayed on the Reactive Radar. In Metal Gear Solid (The Twin Snakes) and Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, the positions of mines are displayed on the Soliton Radar, as well as the mines' field of activation. In both games, the protagonist is informed of the need for it by a mysterious radio contact, upon approaching a minefield. Prequel games In Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater and Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, the detector notifies the user via a sound beacon, due to the absence of radar, and also consumed battery power. In Metal Gear Solid 3, the Mine Detector can be obtained in either Rassvet or Chyornaya Peschera Cave Entrance, and has a weight of 3.0 kg. The Mine Detector in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus has a slightly different function, as it is instead used to mark the precise locations of the Kerotans on a map for bonus items in the Infinity Missions when they are located. Appearances * Metal Gear * Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake * Metal Gear Solid * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops See also * Radar * Thermal goggles * M18 Claymore anti-personnel mine Notes and references Category:Sensors Category:Technology Category:Items in Metal Gear Category:Items in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid V